The proposed investigation will be a non-concurrent prospective epidemiological study of the combined effects of job strain and social isolation on cardiovascular morbidity and mortality. This proposal builds upon a previous prevalence study by the investigator which indicates that those whose work is characterized by a low level of control over task content, a high degree of psychological demands and a lack of social support are at increased risk of having cardiovascular illness. The data base for the proposed investigation is the Swedish Statistical Bureaus's Survey of Living Conditions (n=30,000) which is based on a random sample of the total population. The investigator has used this survey in previous research to create measures of key work environment characteristics and potential confounding factors including health status, personal health behaviors, and other social and demographic variables. Ten years of follow up data will be linked with the five years of the Survey of Living Conditions collected between 1976 and 1980. Total and cause specific mortality data will be obtained from the National Death Registry and morbidity incidence data from the Registry of Hospitalizations. The proposed study plans to examine the relationship between the duration of exposure time and disease risk by utilizing occupational history information which will be combined with Theorell's Occupational Psychosocial Scoring System. Logistic regression analysis will be used to examine the relative risks associated with adverse work organization characteristics and to test for potential interactions and confounding effects. Cox's proportional hazards model will be used as an approximation of life table methods. The analysis will be performed separately for males and females.